


Honeydukes and Heights

by YuriEvansFCY



Category: Angel Beats!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angel Beats Marauders, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriEvansFCY/pseuds/YuriEvansFCY
Summary: Short corny fluff piece. Hogwarts AU. Yuri's heading back from Hogsmeade when a certain Quidditch player catches up with her. Naoi/Yuri.





	Honeydukes and Heights

**Author's Note:**

> I finished a thing. I never finish a thing. I should publish it. Have some "Naoi and Yuri are Jily" propaganda.

Yuri was just getting back from a trip to Honeydukes with Kanade, crossing Hogwarts’ campus with a bag full of sweets she planned to bring back to her brother and sisters, when she heard her name being called in the distance.

“Yuri! Hey!”

Well, well, sounded like Mr. Quidditch God just got out of practice – the oh-so-important one that kept him from coming to Hogsmeade with her. Not that she minded going with her other best friend! But still…

She turned around, fully prepared to parade her candy in front of him. Not a messy-haired Slytherin in sight. And then, knowingly, she raised her eyes.

“There he is,” she mumbled under her breath, fighting back a smile as he flew towards her on his broom.

His gold eyes brightened when she noticed him, and from the way the wind whipped his dark hair around, he was flying even faster to meet her.

Dammit, she wasn’t going to be able to even pretend to be mad at him now.

“Yuri, I—” He leaned towards her too far, his broom gave a sharp tilt and he toppled forward with a yelp. “Aaagh!”

“Naoi!” she gasped, rushing over to him. Her Honeydukes bag dropped to the cobblestone ground. Naoi, very luckily, did not.

Both hands still clapped over her mouth, she watched him flail awkwardly for the broomstick handle until he got a better grip and held on for dear life. He swung there like a sloth, shame-faced for all of two seconds. Then he chuckled, locked eyes with her, and said simply, “Whoops.”

Yuri sighed heavily, waiting for her heart to start going again. Whoops?! Was that all he had to say for himself?

“God!” she scolded once she’d finally caught her breath. “Be more careful!”

Grinning, Naoi twisted around and hoisted himself back on top of his broomstick. “It’s not my fault. I’m not as good at keeping my balance these days.”

Yuri eyed him curiously as he hovered a little lower to the ground, now flying just above her head. “Uh… why?”

He beamed at her. “Just because I can’t stop falling for you, Nakamura.”

She buried her face in her hand, not allowing him the satisfaction of knowing the line had worked on her. A glimpse through her fingers let her know he’d figured it out anyway.

“Did you plan that?” Letting her hands fall away from her face, she placed them firmly on her hips. “Did you seriously almost fall off your broom just so you could make that joke?”

“Only because I knew it would work,” Naoi said confidently.

She narrowed her eyes at him. He met her stare with raised eyebrows and a hopeful smile. Their standstill lasted ten seconds before Yuri returned the smile, arms falling to her sides. “You’re such an ass.”

“I love you too,” he said, looking happy (and very pleased with himself).

She stood up on her tiptoes as he leaned down from his broom, and they met in the middle for a kiss. Naoi started to pull away but changed his mind as her fingers grazed the apple of his cheek. Pressing his forehead against hers, he fell back into the kiss – until his broom handle tipped and he _really_ fell into the kiss, tumbling right off the end onto Yuri and knocking them both to the ground.

“I swear I didn’t do that one on purpose—”

“Stop falling off of things!”


End file.
